


【带卡】告别前夜

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: ※战犯土x六火卡※战犯被处刑前夜的车※不甜
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】告别前夜

随着夜幕降临，忙碌了一天的人们都回到了家里，享受着和亲人共度的美好时光。  
这是个四战后宁静的夜晚，和其他每个夜晚一样。  
只有很少的人知道，过了今夜，四战中犯下累累罪行的宇智波带土就要被处决了。  
在木叶战后重建的同时，不知怎么竟然活了下来的宇智波带土作为甲级战犯被囚禁在看守森严的地牢里，经过各种刑讯拷问后，被判定已经没有了利用价值，将在明日由木叶长老团监斩。  
为了防止有隐藏同党在行刑之前劫囚，地牢里安排了大量暗部精英共同看管这位战犯，不得在任何情况下让其脱离监管。  
而此时，借着夜色，地牢里来了一位暗部们熟悉的客人。

面对呼啦啦全部半跪下去行礼的暗部们，木叶当前的火影六代目旗木卡卡西微微点了点头，随即吩咐其中的队长带队员们撤离一段时间。  
队长正要拒绝，下一秒六代目意味深长的眼神让他忽然反应过来，六代目深夜造访此处，还是在行刑前夜，想必是有不能公之于众的目的。有火影在，那么即使他们不在应该也不会出事。  
想明白此节，队长马上带领暗部们离开了地牢。  
洁白的御神袍在地牢里明明暗暗的火光中映射着柔和的光，与阴森可怖的氛围格格不入。卡卡西又用了一阵子才适应了微弱的光线，地牢两侧的木架上挂满了各式刑具，散发着腥气，上面凝结的暗红颜色深重到仿佛马上就要溅落至地面。  
卡卡西对此并不陌生，却还是克制不住打了个寒噤，他不想沿着第一眼看见这些东西时脑子里冒出来的画面想象下去，转开了视线，试图从其他更阴暗的角落找到他此行的目的。  
丢掉了写轮眼后好像连正常的视线也不如从前了，又或许是他太过心急，扫视了一会儿才终于发现最深处的黑暗里躺着的人。  
他走过去，地牢里本来就不多的火把没有一根把光线投往这里，只能隐隐约约看见被束缚带层层缠住的男人的身躯。  
如果不是胸口还有微弱的起伏，卡卡西也许会以为男人已经死了。身上的层层禁锢确保了他不能以个人意志做出任何行动，甚至是感知也被禁止。浑身都紧紧缠绕着束缚带，嘴上覆着禁言符咒，耳朵堵住了，眼睛也被蒙住，其实这点倒没什么必要，卡卡西清楚，对失去了宇智波一族的木叶来说，写轮眼甚至是轮回眼到底有多么重要，此刻被遮挡住的眼睛部位下面应该只是瘪进去的、空洞的眼眶。而他们也并不完全放心，才会用这种完全切断宇智波带土五感的方式确保他完全无法做出任何微小的反抗。  
他们都想从宇智波带土身上得到些什么。卡卡西在黑暗里自嘲的笑起来。  
——如果要这么说的话，其实今夜他来这里，也是一样的目的。  
今夜过后，这个世界上不会再有宇智波带土。  
四战时卡卡西曾天真地希望带土活下来赎罪，那时他的想法换来的只是带土怜悯般的一瞥，现在他才真正明白了这一瞥意味着什么。  
即使当上了火影，有些事情依旧是他没办法左右的，就像很多人的仇恨永远无法消弭，他也同样没有资格要求人人互相理解。更何况在看过了活着的带土需要为赎罪付出些什么代价后，他不得不承认也许死亡还要更加仁慈。  
卡卡西在黑暗中静静地看着带土，这对他来说并不是什么经常能够得到的机会，也因此让他愈发贪婪。  
这将是此生最后一个能够触碰到宇智波带土的夜晚了。  
来此之前就已经想好了，他必须要做些什么。

地牢里面很冷，也许压根就是故意用恶劣环境折磨带土的。  
一件件脱掉衣服时，卡卡西一边被冻的发着抖一边想着。御神袍被随手丢弃在地上，而露出的赤裸肌肤即使在这样昏暗的环境里也仿佛散发着更为皎洁的微光。  
面前的带土依旧安静地躺着，根本不知道身边正发生着什么。也幸好他不知道，如果被他用不屑的眼神盯着，卡卡西不知道自己还会不会有勇气接着做下去。  
完全失去了衣服遮蔽的身体在寒冷的空气里微微颤抖，卡卡西有些虚弱地贴在带土身边，想要汲取一点他身上的温度，其实层层束缚带完全阻断了带土的温度扩散出来，但仿佛真的从中得到了什么慰藉，卡卡西的颤抖慢慢停止了。

很久很久了，在一切都变得虚无的某一刻，宇智波带土突然又有了被什么发着抖的物体触摸的感觉。  
他忽然想起来小时候冬天在路边捡到的一条脏兮兮小狗，浑身的白毛都被雨湿透了，就因为给了一点吃的就贴在自己脚踝打着转不肯走。  
在很多年以后经历过这么多事，他本来以为早就忘了的画面突然又很清晰的出现在脑子里。  
最后他急着去集合出任务，狠下心把小狗扔在原地走了，跑出去很远回头看了一眼，小狗湿漉漉的眼神让他心神不定了很久。  
完成任务回村后他又专门跑去了当时丢下小狗的地方，但是那里已经没有了小狗的影子，最后他也只是蹲在地上，伸出手掌回想着小狗舔舐着掌心痒痒的潮潮的触感。  
刚想到这里，带土突然感觉到脸上的一小块皮肤也湿漉漉的好像沾到了水。  
难道是……什么人在哭吗？

卡卡西把脸贴近了带土的脸，被符咒遮盖的脸上只有一小块肌肤是完整露出来的，于是他轻轻凑过去，用嘴唇想要贴一贴带土的皮肤。  
刚刚感受到土的肌肤，他就发现自己不知不觉流下来一点眼泪。带土极轻微地一震，仿佛感觉到了什么，呼吸忽然一顿。  
卡卡西没有解开切断他五感的符咒，像小偷一样窃取本不该属于自己的亲密触碰，这样的事不管怎么样都无法坦然暴露在带土面前。  
于是卡卡西继续像膜拜神明一样虔诚地吻过带土的脸，呼出的气体被带土吸进去，恍惚有种非常亲密的错觉。  
对卡卡西来说已经算很亲密的接触之后，下一步是自行扩张。  
人在很冷的时候浑身的肌肉都会比平时更紧绷，加上是在带土面前做这种事，卡卡西就更紧张了，把手指头放在嘴里舔湿后，便试探着往后面送。  
这种事对卡卡西来说是绝对陌生的，唯一的经验只是来源于亲热天堂，但书里描写的是男女之事，他并不知道是否完全适用于自身，想快点做好扩张，便在手上用力硬生生捅进去。  
“唔——”真正动手时才发现和书上写的根本不一样，撕裂般的疼痛从尾根直冲脑门，卡卡西疼的脸都白了，支撑不住地跪在地上，脸和带土被捆在身侧的手挨得很近。  
于是把他脸贴在带土的手背上，一边幻想着在被带土抚摸着脸一边继续做下去。  
这种幻想多多少少让卡卡西放松了下来，他逐渐找到了手指更容易进去的姿势，顾不上羞涩，弯着腰把手指尽力往里送。  
进入了两个指头之后再想加手指就很困难了，卡卡西回忆着亲热天堂的内容，试着把手放在胸口抚弄让自己的身体更放松一点。  
在带土面前做这种事让卡卡西既羞愧又有种隐秘的刺激感，手指在乳肉上画着圈很快就有了感觉。卡卡西忍不住有点喘气，扬起头看着一动不动什么也不清楚的带土。  
下面也终于没有一开始那么干涩了，慢慢分泌出来肠液，就着润滑卡卡西增加成三根手指，觉得也差不多了，于是分开腿跨坐到带土的身上，解开了带土腰上的那几条束缚带，把带土的腰带打开，掏出还没什么精神的性器，含进嘴里。

即使被束缚带紧紧拘束着，带土的反应还是剧烈的超过了卡卡西的预料，原本被牢牢固定住的腰杆竟然强行向上挺了挺，把性器的顶端送进卡卡西喉间软肉。  
呼吸不畅和舌根被压迫的窒息感逼出了卡卡西眼角的泪水，他努力张大了嘴巴任由带土横冲直撞地侵入脆弱的口腔，很快，原本他以为已经够大的性器迅速又膨胀了几圈，  
让卡卡西无法克制地发出带着鼻音的哼哼。  
出乎卡卡西的意料，带土在突如其来的刺激下只是激动了一小会儿，习惯了来自性器的快感后反而像是生气般挣扎起来，试图把陷入温热口腔包裹的性器抽出来。  
在无法动弹的情况下被陌生人如此摆布，完全可以算得上羞辱，这种羞辱并不在宇智波带土的接受范围。但卡卡西不允许他的退缩，以决绝到无可转圜的力气压制住身下挣扎的人，与束缚带的双重压力很快就让战犯闷哼着被重新固定住，愤怒而无力地接受着来自卡卡西的侍弄。  
被吮吸过的性器已经硬的发烫，即使经过一番短暂的挣扎也依旧挺立，卡卡西握着带土的性器，对准后穴的位置慢慢坐下去。  
刚进去一个头卡卡西就很难受的喘息起来，他给自己扩张的时候只到了三根手指的程度，但带土的尺寸远远超过他的想象。  
内部从来没有受到过摩擦的黏膜仿佛着了火般灼烫，而卡卡西裸露在空气里的肌肤又是冰冷的，冷热焦灼的煎熬让他忍不住冒出了冷汗，仰起脖颈吃不消的呜咽出声。  
他很快又低下头仔细观察着带土的反应，无法发出声音的战犯只是用脸上没有被遮挡住的部分做出了被折磨的神情——卡卡西太紧了，处子的后穴本身就紧窄至极，没有做到位的扩张在粗大性器刚刚顶入一点时就失去了作用，被紧紧箍住顶端的性器此刻仿佛快要断掉一样的疼。  
卡卡西倒抽着冷气试图放松，然而这是没办法做到的事，寒冷和疼痛让他痉挛一样夹紧了身体，原本就苍白的脸上连仅剩的血色都消失了。  
和平时任务中受伤的疼痛不是一回事，仿佛是被从身体内部长出来的凶刃剖开，牢牢地钉在体内避无可避，并且随着一寸寸吞进性器的动作而成倍增加。  
况且四战后他已经很久没有战斗过，时隔许久的疼痛也就越发刻骨铭心——  
可这样刻骨铭心的疼痛和刻骨铭心的回忆，都是他自愿的。记住这样的痛，才能在以后的每一个夜晚，明白那些曾经让他崩溃又愈合的一切都是如此真实的存在过。  
吞进去一半后卡卡西感觉就已经被撑满了，半跪着分开在带土两侧的腿也发着抖，带土这时候的呼吸比之前已经快了很多，没有完全被吞进去的感觉让他有点焦躁地微微扭动，被束缚带捆住又没办法大幅度动弹。不知道从什么时候起，他已经停止了挣扎，显得更像是沉浸到了这场半痛苦半愉悦的性交里，柔软的身体在他身上摆动，肌肤相贴时带土恍然失神般怔楞了片刻。  
卡卡西重新调整好了呼吸，看着土没有得到满足的皱起来的眉毛，咬了咬牙硬生生坐了下去。  
剧烈的疼痛让他两眼一黑，整个人都趴在带土身上，连呼吸都疼的没办法用力。停了一会儿，卡卡西感觉后面应该出血了，慢慢试着开始动，加了血液的润滑之后比刚刚要容易一些，仿佛并不想让自己体会到太多的快感，卡卡西在能够忍受的范围内开始加快速度吞吐带土的阴茎。  
巨大的尺寸完全进去的时候能把卡卡西的里面全都撑开，照顾到每一处的敏感点，并不温柔的抽插让原本慢慢催生的快感始终被疼痛缠绕着，可想到在里面的是带土，卡卡西原本因为疼萎靡下去的前面很快就恢复了，他一边自己活动着，一边看着被自己强行这样做的带土，在越来越强烈的快感里一遍遍对带土说着对不起，明知道对方根本听不见也不会知道是他。  
高潮的时候卡卡西伸手盖在带土的手背上，感受着带土的性器剧烈颤抖了两下后把精液狠狠喷洒在肠壁上，被欲望和痛苦击溃的脸上浮现出温柔的笑容。

卡卡西趴在带土心口平复着自己的喘息，听着带土激烈的心跳也慢慢恢复了平稳。  
算了算时间暗部们一会也要回来了，卡卡西从带土身上忍着下体的不适爬下去，穿好了衣服准备离开。  
洁白的御神袍重新包裹住了纤细的身体，遮掉了所有的痕迹。  
临走前，卡卡西犹豫了很久。  
——已经得到了这么多，那么再要一个吻作为回忆也不算特别过分了吧。  
即将到来的诀别多少让卡卡西变得软弱，他小心翼翼解开了带土嘴上的禁言符咒。  
符咒下的嘴巴毫无表情时也会微微向下垂着，嘴唇干燥起皮，呈现出缺水的状态，即使骤然得到解放，也并没有开口，依旧冷冷地抿在一起。  
手指在土嘴唇上的疤摩挲了一会儿，卡卡西俯下身在嘴唇的瘢痕上轻轻地吻了一下。

就只能到这里了。  
直起身，卡卡西最后深深地看了一眼带土，准备把符咒贴回去。  
这个时候，一直没有说过话的男人开口了。  
长时间没有说话，声音里有点嘶哑，但还是很清晰能听出来，他带着一点叹息的三个字。

“卡卡西……”

fin.


End file.
